


SGE at Disney

by Rozalyn03



Category: Disney World - Fandom, The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Agatha in pants, F/M, disney world au, sge at disney, tedros is my favorite Disney princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozalyn03/pseuds/Rozalyn03
Summary: Disney world is a magical place. Sophie spends her days making main street the most beautiful place in the park. Hort keeps Tomorrowland weird and wonderful. Tedros helps Fantasyland stay enchanting and magical. But when Agatha comes in as the brand new adventureland keeper, she stirs up trouble where she goes. Tedros find himself drawn to the messy girl in a world of order and rules, despite himself and Agatha finds herself opening up to this strange boy despite herself... and neither know what to do next
Relationships: Agatha/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21
Collections: SGE Fandom Big Bang





	SGE at Disney

Dovey didn’t tell anyone that she had hired an Adventureland keeper. After one and a half years of the position being empty, most had just assumed it would always be vacant. 

Dot was the first one to see her. She was too tall and gangly, and wearing bell bottom jeans and a band t-shirt from some indie band no one would ever know of. She looked like someone who had watched the Addams Family ten years ago and tried to draw Morticia from memory. In a world of Disney princesses and crystal places at the end of perfect streets she looked like she was the villian. But Dot was never one to judge (too hard) on appearances, so while putting on her best cast member smile, she walked up to the girl.

“Hello, and welcome,” Dot said. “Welcome to headquarters, it gets a little squished in here for big meetings but we make it work. I’m Dot Knotting, head of Snacks of the MK.” She hoped the stranger would then offer her name but instead she asked in a cracking voice:

“MK? What’s that?”

“Oh, that’s just what we call the Magic Kingdom, it’s just a little shorter and we are all about efficiency here. Well efficiency and quality, I should say. Dovey would have my head if she thought I was telling people we worked faster not harder.”

“I’m Agatha Bellows, please to meet you.” Agatha cracked a smile that went all the way to her eyes. “I’m the new keeper of Adventureland.” 

Dot knew then that there might be a big problem.

***  
“Oh come on, doll, you can’t be serious.” Sophie sat behind the Emporium counter counting the cash before the park opened.

“I think we’ve talked about you calling me doll.” Hester narrowed her eyes. “Also how on earth did you get all that cash, robbing a bank?”

“I did my job, something you could learn from, I see. Also you’re one to talk about robbing banks when you’re keeper of Frontierland, honey.” Sophie drawed out ‘honey’ in her stick Georgian accent. She walked around, rearranging mugs and fluffing up stuffed animals, never once looking to see if Hester was following. Of course she was following but would never admit it to anyone how she followed the goddess like a dog. 

“Anyway, Dot swears she looked like she came from a mosh pit from 2006 before Dovey went to have her fitted for her uniform. She’ll be in Adventureland all day learning the ropes before we officially meet her tomorrow with everyone else.” Hester played with a plush Cinderella doll. “Seriously people buy this crap?”

“People will buy anything if you make them think it’s worth it.” Sophie took one last look around the store before clicking her small pink heels and smiling at herself in the mirror. Her pink and purple day dress matched the bows in her hair perfectly, and her makeup was subtle enough so it looked like she woke up like Aurora and came to work perfectly. Though her uniform had a strict code, Sophie tried to make new color combos everyday so that her staff didn’t think she would get boring. “So we will meet her tomorrow?”

“Sounds like it.”

“Goodness, I didn’t think that position would ever get filled and now it is and I just feel…”

“Really happy that we can stop having to go to vocal practice with pirates and birds?” Hester squashed a bug under her boot as the pair stepped out into Main Street U.S.A’s town square. 

“No… jealous.” Sophie pouted.

“Jealous? Why?” Hester was alarmed but not surprised. “You take care of a parade, the stage show and the firework show everyday, all days and never once has it gone wrong. You take care of meet and greets and all the Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom stuff and you love every second of it, what right have you to be jealous?”

Sophie sighed. “Because there is this new girl no one knows anything about. She’s mysterious and interesting and all people will talk about her for a long time. I just wish people would talk about me, doll.” 

“Oh trust me, people talk about you.” Hester muttered under her breath then looked at her watch. “Oh I'd better head back to my land. Got to make sure Big Thunder Mountain Railroad is still better than Space Mountain. Oh wait, of course it is.” 

Sophie laughed as she watched Hester walk away. She let herself stared at Cinderella’s castle for a few minutes. Not as the office building it was for her and the other keepers, but as the palace it was. Tall crystal towers scrapped the blue Floridian sky, some of them were blue and others pink. For a second, she was overwhelmed by the shadow she was living in, literally. She thought about how many guests she greeted who came just for that castle and how every decision she made could make or break their day. Sophie wondered how she handled it. Then she remembered that she was Sophie Woodhouse and she could do anything.

***  
“Hey, Hort, did you hear about the new girl?” Tedros blocked his friend's path to Tomorrowland, curiosity danced through his eyes.

“Leave me alone, Prince Smirk-face, I’ve got a job to do.” Hort shoved past him to get to his land, late as always.

“That’s right, against all odds, they finally found someone to keep Adventureland. You know what that means?” Tedros’ grin was now ear to ear in a way that was personally insulting to Hort. 

“We don’t have to listen to the Tiki room song every Tuesday night for Adventureland vocal prac-” Hort grumbled.

“We don’t have to listen to the Tiki room song every Tuesday night for Adventureland vocal practice!!” Tedros almost jumped up and down. He was so excited.

“That you, Captain Charmining, now why don’t you go thank our guardian angel in person while I get back to work.” 

Tedros ran his hand through his hair to keep the sweat from trickling down his face. His uniform had far too many layers for any sane person to wear in the marshy Florida weather, but his regal jacket always seemed to suit him where his old gym shirts never did. “I wish I could but she’s with Dovey all day, training. The only person who got an actual look at her was Dot.”

“Well bully for Dot, now please let me go to work.”

“Want to get lunch at Casey's Corner?” Tedros blocked him again with a devil-may-care expression that Hort decided to be his new least favorite thing about Tedros.

“I can’t bring you to Main Street U.S.A. with me anymore. Sophie likes staring at her ex boyfriend more than flirting with her future one.”

“Still trying to get with her?”

“Yeah, can’t you see how well it’s working?” Hort finally relaxed his shoulders and smiled. “Let’s meet at Sleepy Hollow at 3 today, in Liberty Square. I don’t think Ani is in any danger of falling in love with you.” 

***  
“Thank you all so much for coming.” Dovey addressed the room of employees the next day as she smiled her fake Disney smile.

“And thank you so much for making us come and then pretending that we had a choice.” Hester smirked until Dovey met her eyes, maintaining the smile. Hester shivered and shut up.

“I am pleased to announce the edition of a new keeper. Please meet the new caretaker of Adventureland, Agatha Bellows. She just got back from a treasure hunt in Central America and decided to take up the job. You may know her for the numerous rare artifacts she has found across Asia, Europe, and the America’s.”

“Hello.” Agatha gave the gang a small wave and an awkward smile. She was now in a much more Disney World type outfit. She wore suit pants, a flowy white blouse, and a brown vest. Her short hair was slightly curly today and she was desperately trying to maintain a straight back. Atop her head were royal blue Minnie ears with a polka dot bow with “new cast member!” Plastered across. Dot had given it to her, and though she was less than thrilled to wear it, she appreciated the gesture. 

“So you’re like, Indian Jones?” Hort broke the silence.

“Umm, that’s what my mom said anytime someone asked her what my job is.”

“So you’ll be in charge of Adventureland vocal practice from now on?” Anadil leaned in her chair in the back, narrowing her eyes.

“Yes, every Monday night, right?”

“TUESDAY!” The entire room boomed. Agatha curled up into herself and started tapping her foot. She hated being in front of everyone like this, and now they all just witnessed her make a mistake, which meant they were too intimate with her than she felt comfortable with.

“Right.” Agatha swallowed. “Tuesday. Sorry.”

“It’s really nice to meet you.” Sophie offered. 

“It will be nice to meet you too. Unfortunately, I forgot my contacts today so you are all just vague shapes.”

Dovey decided to end the Q and A and said, “Well, Ms. Bellows has never been to Magic Kingdom before yesterday. I showed her Adventureland yesterday, but I need each of you to give her a tour of your respective lands.”

Dot’s hand shot up.

“Not you, Dot, you don’t have a land.” Dovey sighed. “But if you like, I’m sure Agatha would love to try a mickey bar or another one of your concoctions.”

Agatha seemed to really like the idea of eating.

“Sophie, why don’t you take her first, give her a tour of the main street? Hester, meet her at the Frontierland/Adventureland border. Anadil, take her from there. Then to Tedros in Fantasyland, and finally Hort in Tomorrowland.”

“Actually, me and Sophie are doing our final Mickey’s Royal Friendship Fair at 1:05, so is it possible if Agatha comes to Fantasyland last?” Tedros asked.

“Yes, of course.” Dovey looked at her schedule. “How about you and Hort switch? It’s a bit more walking but it would work.”

“I love walking.” Agatha shrugged and smiled in the area she heard the voice from.

“Well as you all have a very important guest today, I’ll let you guys go off. Have a magical day.” Dovey shooed the gang out of her office to face the very un-magical paperwork she had to do for the rest of the day.

“Hi honey, I’m Sophie. We’re going to have a lovely day.” And without asking Sophie linked her arm into Agatha’s and dragged her away.

***  
Agatha’s feet throbbed as she trudged to her last land of the day. After watching parades with Sophie, Hester took her on one thrill ride after another until it ended with a strange country bear show hosted, ironically, by a two headed dog. Then Anadil showed her The Haunted Mansion, a dark ride with crystal balls and men with glassy eyes. Agatha liked that ride best, but was disappointed when the only rides were a riverboat and a show with animatronic presidents. Tomorrowland, and it’s keeper, were the strangest to Agatha. It seemed to have a mixed up theme but space mountain was fun. Hort talked a bit too much for her liking, but he seemed nice. So after seeing almost all the sights and riding all the rides she braced herself for the last land of the day; Fantasyland.

“If it’s not the woman of the hour!” Tedros came strolling towards her with a huge smile eating up his face. He bopped the bow on her head teasingly. 

“Dang it!” Agatha sighed as she was able to get a good look at his face for the first time.

“What?” 

“It’s just that, is everyone who works here crafted by gods? I mean come on, every single person I’ve met today has been gorgeous. Like another level of gorgeous. I feel like a pig who gets to run with beautiful horses.”

Tedros smiled at Agatha, who was really quite distressed. “So you think I’m gorgeous?”

“I’m sure the last thing you need is to hear it, because people might have told you about it often. But yeah, who wouldn’t?”

The two stood in silence for a beat as Tedros blushed, staring at his shoes. Agatha played with her hair, realizing how her outburst must have sounded.

“So, do you want to see Fantasyland, the best land in Disney World’s Magic Kingdom?” Tedros offered her his arm.

“I would love to.” 

“Well then, I suggest we start with the Carousel. Everyone loves it so much, and you might get to see a kid pull the sword out of the stone.”

“Like from Arthurian legend?”

“Well,” Tedros hesitated as they waited . “It is actually from the 1963 film : Sword in the Stone, an animated classic about Arthur’s life before and immediately after he pulled the sword from the anvil. I know it says ‘stone’ but the title is misleading. This movie is of course based on stories from King Arthur and the Knights of the Round table, but not an adaptation of the work.”

“Geeze, you sure know a lot about all that.” By now Tedros was lifting Agatha onto one of the outer horses and then sat himself next to her.

“I did my college thesis on how American society has altered English myths like that.” Tedros shrugged. “So it’s nice to use that knowledge to impress pretty girls.”

“Well if I see a pretty girl coming I’ll make sure you know.” Agatha rolled her eyes.

None of the Fantasyland rides were loud or fast so Tedros and Agatha had a lot of time to talk. They talked about their favorite Disney animated movies on Peter Pan’s flight (Tedros’ was Cinderella while Agatha’s was Nightmare Before Christmas). They talked about college at The Mad Tea Party. They ate mickey waffles and laughed as they just soaked the land in.

“Technically the circus area is a part of my jurisdiction, but Kiko, my assistance, has total control of everything in that area.”

“Do I get an assistant?” Agatha asked.

“Not right away,” Tedros sat down on a bench facing ‘it’s a small world’. “After a month or two, you and Dovey can start interviewing candidates if you think you need. A few keepers don’t bother hiring one, but I was happy to get the help.”

“Well I’m not planning to stay here too long so that shouldn’t be a problem.” Agatha looked up to see Tedos’ shocked face. 

“You’re not planning on staying?”

“I don’t really know, adventuring doesn’t really pay any bills, and my mom always begged me to settle down. But I’ve been really restless these past few years, so it's hard. I’m just feeling out the job thing right now, not really planning on spending the rest of my life here.”

“But it’s Disney World! It’s where everyone wants to be. How could you not want to stay!”  
Tedros felt color fill his cheeks. He always got carried away with his temper, but he was shocked she could disregard an opportunity like the one she had.

“It’s beautiful,” Agatha agreed. “But everything here just feels so… so strange. Like sure you can go to Adventureland, but experience this perfect, happy adventure that only ends in fun and joy. Real adventure is about the work, the sweat, the near death experiences that are all worth it. This place just feels like everyday has to be perfect, and the real world is not like that. It’s great for a vacation, but working here? Your mistakes matter more, and I’m not sure I can handle that kind of pressure.” Agatha didn’t talk a whole lot, and even though her and Prince knightley were technically fighting at the moment, she was surprised how easy it was to talk to him.

“But the beauty of this place is that you don’t need to be perfect to have a happily ever after! That as long as you put your heart and soul into what you are trying to achieve, good things will happen.” 

“I guess.” Agatha shrugged and saw the white building in front of her. “Also I hope you know I am never going to ride that thing.”

“You're not going to ride ‘it’s a small world’!” Tedros looked at her like she was a zombie.

“Singing creepy children and small boats are actually my biggest fears.” Agatha said deadpan. “So no.”

“Well since that was the last thing on our list, I guess the only thing left is for you to watch Happily Ever After.” Tedros paused before continuing. “Do you want to watch it together?”

Agatha’s face fell. “I can’t, Sophie asked me to watch it with her above the train station. She wanted to show me all the cues, and says it’s the best place to watch it from.” 

“Hey, that’s okay.” Tedros pat her arm and smiled, a little sadder than before. “You're going to love it, I promise. I'd better head home anyway. See you tomorrow.”

“See you…” but before she could finish he was already out of sight.

***  
“So you enjoyed your day, love?” Sophie ran through the panel of buttons and switches before her to make sure everything was in place.

“Yeah it was fun.” Agatha was suddenly reminded of when her mom had tried to talk to her after school and made fun of her short vague answers. A sharp pain grew in her chest, but she brushed it off.

“How’d you like the other keepers?”

“They were all nice,” Agatha smiled thinking about Anidal. “Some were more reserved than others. Tedros was really sweet.” She tried to make it seem as offhand as possible. 

“You know me and him dated a while back?”

Agatha started panicking, she was trapped in a room with Sophie and had just complimented her ex-boyfriend. She knew that was wrong but had no idea how to fix it. While Sophie was still preparing everything for the firework show, Agatha tried to think of something to say that wouldn’t be weird or wrong but all she could come up with was, “No, I didn’t,”

“We still talk, but he cared more about his job and his family. He also tried to get way too serious way too fast. Hopeless romantic, emphasis on hopeless. Besides, just because you CAN have beautiful offspring doesn’t mean you should.” 

Agatha stared at her. 

“What?” Sophie giggled. 

“It’s just, I’m used to being the bluntest person in the room.”

“Well then,” Sophie grinned end to end. “I think we’ll be good friends.”

Agatha was about to say something else, but before she could, Sophie cried, “Oh, we’re starting!” then turned back to look at Agatha. “You’re going to want to pay attention, this is the best part of the job.” 

***  
The next day was Agatha’s first official day as the Adventureland keeper. It went horribly. Pirates of the Caribbean was shut down half the day because Agatha forgot to make sure the fire affect was running. Parents kept coming up to her complaining about one thing or another and she couldn’t see any way she could fix it. Children were crying everywhere and Agatha didn’t know if she should intervene or leave them alone. She couldn’t find the restrooms all day, and Hester came every once and a while to help her but ended up making matters worse. She would tell Agatha way too much information at once, pretending it was common knowledge, then give her an awkward pat on the back and left before Agatha could ask the million follow up questions she had. 

So Agatha trudged to her car at the end of the day, exhausted and grumpy. Of course the parking lots were miles long so she had a lot of time to overthink the day before she got in the car. Once she got the car, she turned her music way up, and laid her head on the steering wheel, taking a few seconds to wallow in self pity. 

There was a knock on the window. Agatha turned and Tedros was standing outside smiling at her. She rolled down the window.

“First day didn’t go well, I see.”

“Why do you think that?” Agatha flashed her Disney World smile she had plastered on her face all day. 

“You’re listening to Misery Business by Paramore, and while it’s a great song, I don’t often listen to it on days that go well.”

“I just don’t think I’m the right person for this kind of work. I’m not even good with kids! That should have been a dead giveaway.” 

Tedros didn’t really know why he liked the new girl. She was just so awkward and honest all the time he didn’t feel like he needed to be anything different than he was. She was calming, in the way that he wanted to calm her. 

“Well today didn’t go great, but there’s a great big beautiful tomorrow.” He sang and she groaned. 

“Yeah well, at least I have another day of this to look forward to.” She rolled her eyes.

“Why do you work here when you don’t want to?” Tedros didn’t think Agatha would appreciate him beating around the bush.

“My mom always wanted to go to Disney World.” 

“So you work here for the free tickets.” Tedros put it together. “That makes sense.”

“No.” Agatha shook her head. “My mom died a few years back. I’m working here for her.” And then without waiting for the inevitable reaction to the statement, she drove away. 

Tedros knew what it was like to not talk about the hard stuff. But as he watched Agatha drive away, he really wished she had stayed. Because he had lost his mom too.

***  
Agatha’s week didn’t get any better, which was saying something. Part of the problem may have been that she avoided Fantasyland like a plague, but she didn’t think so. After her talk with Tedros and then learning Sophie had dated him, she thought it’s best if she didn’t seek him out. Which quickly turned into actively avoiding him. She was distant in her job, she was bad at organizing staff, and she didn’t connect to any of the guests, which is how she found herself in Dovey’s fairytale office by the end of the week.

“I brought you here to talk about your performance in your first week.” Dovey had signed pictures of every character you could meet at the park plastered on her walls. Agatha studied them instead of making eye contact. 

“Yes?”

“Ms. Bellows, what happened?” Dovey sighed. “You seem to be struggling significantly, avoiding the other keepers who could help you, and not connecting with the guests. You seem to be forcing yourself into independence and struggling with the workload. I don’t know what to do, and worst of all you don’t seem to be enjoying working here.”

“I’m sorry you feel that way,” Agatha started. “But I don’t see where you are going. Are you firing me?”

“No.” Dovey rubbed her head. “It would be nice if you acted like you didn’t want me to. This is a job, not an experiment. I expect a level of quality I’m not getting.” 

“I understand, and I really am trying. It’s just hard finding my place here, you know? It’s really different from the work I’m used to.”

Dovey’s face relaxed. “It’s only your first week, it will get better.” There was a pause as silence filled the room. “But there is a point where we might have to accept that this might not be the right fit, for you or the park.”

“That’s fair.” Agatha knew she should have been terrified to lose her job, but she didn’t fit in here and she knew it. She didn’t see the point in pretending to be sentimental. 

“Dapper day is a very big day in the park. It’s where thousands of people come in dressed disney inspired retro outfits. It is an unofficial Disney World holiday, and all the staff holds it very dear. It takes place April 19th, in two months. If we both feel that you aren’t the person for the job, I don’t see the need for you to celebrate dapper day with us. If however, Adventureland gets better AND you feel like this is the place for you, I look forward to seeing your costume.” 

“Yes, Ma’am.” Agatha smiled back at her. Her kindness was something that was going to take a bit to get used to. 

Tedros was waiting for her outside Dovey’s office. 

“There she is!” He exclaimed. 

“In the flesh.” Agatha smiled and tried to hurry away. 

“Wait.” Tedros jogged after her. “Sorry to bother you, but I made you these.” He handed her brown mickey ears, with tiki birds and pirate cloth decorating it, and a little ostrich in the back. He had worked hard making them, spending the whole time trying to figure out how to ask her out. “They’re Adventureland ears! Everyone has them, see?” He pointed up at his own head adorned with Fantasyland ears in a sky blue. 

“That’s,” Agatha tried to find the appropriate wording. “Really sweet.” she looked up and met Tedros’ eye. “You made these?”

“Yeah, I craft quite a bit.” Tedros started to build up the courage to ask. He knew as soon as he got the courage he had to jump into it, because he didn’t know how long it would last. 

“Well that’s really so kin-” He got the courage.

“Do you want to go out with me?”  
Agatha blinked a couple of times like a confused cat. ‘Ummmm, I don’t think that’s the best idea.” 

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think being coworkers and dating is good, and then it would just be awkward if we broke up, and who knows how long I’m staying… It could go wrong in so many ways.”

“So it has nothing to do with me?” Tedros let himself smile a little. 

“No, you're sweet, and easy to talk to. I would love to go out with you, it just has too many variables.” Agatha fiddled with the ears in her hands, letting them take up her attention instead of Tedros’ face.

“Yeah, that’s how relationships work.” Tedros laughed. “You take a risk and you put yourself out there. You're going to be a pretty lonely person if you only get close to people with no risks.” If Agatha didn’t want him, he would have walked away, but he didn’t want her insecurities to keep her from doing what she wanted. The fact that it also benefited him was insignificant. At least that’s what he told himself. “Besides it’s not like I’m asking you to marry me, just one date.” 

Agatha rolled her eyes at his by the book charm. For now, it wouldn’t do too much harm in humoring him. “Yeah, sure.” She smiled and put the mickey ears in her bag. After all, it was just one date. 

***  
For their first date, they went to a seafood place a little while from Orlando. It was quiet and had some of the best soft serve ice cream in the state. 

For their second date, they went to Be Our Guest, though Agatha argued that it made no sense to eat where they worked, she enjoyed the food and the big windows in the back. For the third date, they went to Waffle House, where Tedros ate almost everything offered on the menu plus a few of Agatha’s fries. And after that date, they stopped counting.

“So I hear you're going out with that Fantasyland guy.” Anadil said when she was helping Agatha with the animals on the Jungle Cruise. Adventureland certainly wasn’t the hot mess it was on Agatha’s first day, but she was still having difficulties keeping it up without help. Anadil came over quite a bit to help her out. After all, Liberty Square was pretty small and she didn’t have her hands full too often. Also she hated watching the puppet play so she usually came over then.

“I know you know his name, Ani.” Agatha laughed as she trudged through the thick mud. 

“Yeah, I just hate saying it. It brings on a level of familiarity that I don’t believe in. Especially with boys.” 

“Yeah we started going out pretty soon after I started here.” 

“And how's it going?!” Sophie was crawling through the mud behind them, calling after them. 

“Ummmm,” Agatha called back, she was unaware that she would have an audience for the conversation, and didn’t like the thought of sharing too much of her personal life. But from what she knew about Sophie, the fact that she was in forty feet of mud meant that she cared a lot. “It’s been going good. He’s been super sweet, and we actually have a bit in common.” 

“I didn’t know a smart girl like you and Sir Muscle could have anything in common.” Hester nonchalantly leaned in the opening to the cave of snakes.

“Yeah, I thought it would have been more of an ‘opposites attract’ situation.” Dot popped out behind her.

“How many people are hiding in my ride waiting for me to talk about my relationship?”

“I don’t care about your relationship.” Hester laughed. “I just like looking at snakes and making fun of Tedros.” 

“I just want to make sure he’s treating you right, honey.” Sophie petted.

“You asked me to come.” Anadil said.

“And I was just discussing new Frontierland snacks with Hester.” Dot paused. “But since we’re all here…”

Agatha ignored her and kept trudging. “I wish you guys came just to help me out.”

“What do you need help with?” Dot asked.

“What’s the recipe for Dole Whip?” Agatha had wondered for a while now. 

“I’ll email it to you!” Dot squealed and took out her phone.

“I have some extra Adventureland merch I keep up in front of a land themed section if you ever run out.” Sophie had always liked Agatha, and was glad that she had something nice for her.

“I have extra Frontierland paint if you need some. I know they use a lot of the same color scheme. Also, if you need any tips on how to fix rides and work with parents, I know they can be a lot of pain, but once you find a rhythm it gets easier.” Hester pretended to be incenser.

“And I’m over here all the time, sometimes just chilling. If you need me to do anything I’m right here.” Anidal awkwardly patted Agatha’s back.

Agatha didn’t like their pitty, but they appreciated their friendship. They were helping, which she desperately needed, but she was unused to receiving kindness. 

“Thanks.” She croaked. 

“Of course.” They all responded at the same time, all in their own ways. 

Agatha felt a little more at home when she was leaving the Magic Kingdom that night then before. 

***  
The cool night wind felt nice on Agatha’s face, especially after the hot and muggy Florida day. She was sitting on top of Cinderella’s castle, with her legs bundled in her arms. Tedros was there, his arm around her waist. He said it was to keep her from falling, but she knew he was lying, and she liked it too much to argue. The fireworks had ended a while ago, and the last stranglers were exiting the park at the end of Main Street U.S.A. while the last note of Mickey Mouse’s voice telling everyone goodnight was fading. Agatha usually didn’t like silence, but didn't mind it so much in this one moment. It was silence that erased anxiety, not created it. 

“Maybe Disney World isn’t so bad.” Agatha said.

“Yeah,” Tedros looked down at her and kissed her forehead. “Maybe not.”

“My mom always wanted to come here so bad.” Agatha played with a small braided bracelet around her wrist. “Every time there was a new Disney princess movie in the theaters, she took me. It was her favorite thing. She always said one day we would come to Disney World and meet all of them. But she… after I moved away I didn’t really visit. She saved up for years, but I was too busy.” Tears stubbornly came to Agatha’s eyes but she ignored them. She didn’t like crying. “I kept telling her we would go, just once I went to Greece, after I came from Costa Rica, once I was able to get a break. Then it was too late.” Agatha didn’t say how she was able to get a break for her mother's funeral. “When they offered me this job, I didn’t want to have to stay in one place. If I traveled a lot then it hurt less. But she wanted to come here so bad so I took it.”

“I’m so sorry, Agatha.” Tedros rested his head on her shoulder. She liked comforting others more than people comforting her. “I could never know what it’s like to have a mom die, but I know what it’s like to lose a mom.”

“What happened?”

“She left.” Tedros said, his voice cracking ever so slightly. “She picked me up from school most days, but one Tuesday in 2nd grade she told me to take the bus home. When I got home all her stuff was gone. No one explained to me for a really long time what had happened. She ran away with one of my dad’s coworkers. Dad said he could probably find her if he wanted too. From then on I took the bus home everyday.” He looked up at Agatha. “Could I see a picture of her?” 

“My mom?” She rummaged through her phone until she found her favorite picture. Her mom was in a black hat in a field full of flowers, with sunshine surrounding her. 

Tedros stared at it a while without talking. “You look a lot like her.”

“I was adopted.” She laughed sadly. 

“You still look like her.”Tedros smiled.

“She was a single parent, always working, always joking.” Agatha realized she liked remembering her, even through it hurt. “She wouldn’t eat some nights so we could go see a movie on the day with discount tickets.”

“I love the way you miss her.” Tedros handed her the phone back. “I wish I could have met her.” 

“I’m really sorry about your mom.” 

“I try to get angry at her, but all I can do is miss her. And wish upon stars and fling coins into wells. My dad was pretty big on the whole ‘be a man, man up.’ thing, but I still loved fairy tales and fireworks. Because it always felt like loving those things brought me closer to Mom, since it was so opposite of Dad. So I guess I work here because of my mom too.”

“I’m sorry I don’t wear the ears you made me.” Agatha had felt guilty about it for a while, but now seemed like a good time to apologize. “If I wear them, I feel like that means I’m staying.”

“Are you still not?” Tedros asked, shooked.

“You can’t live your life for someone else. Even if it’s your dead mom.” They didn’t talk for a while after that. 

***  
“Dapper Day is tomorrow, which is why I have called you here.” Dovey looked through some papers before throwing them down on her desk and turning to look out the window.

Agatha just nodded until she realized that Dovey couldn’t hear her and replied, “Yes, Ma’am.”

“Adventureland is truly a better place because of you, a little more rough around the edges but I find that fitting. I see no reason for you to leave, and believe that you should continue on as the Adventureland keeper.” Dovey paused, playing with her paperweight. “But if you still feel this isn’t the job for you, I understand and you are free to leave. I’ll have the other keepers help in Adventureland until I can find a replacement, and you can walk away with no strings attached.” 

“You are very generous.” Agatha sighed. “I wish I had an answer that is wholly my own. But I feel like there are so many voices in my head, I don’t know what to do. No matter what I do there will be strings attached, no matter how much I pretend otherwise.”

“Things are always easier when you know what you want.” Dovey nodded. “I’m afraid, though, I do need an answer. I don’t know if it makes it easier or hard if I say I will miss you very much if you leave.”

“I can’t live my life the way my mom wanted me to!” Agatha got angry at herself.

“But it is okay if the way you live your life happens to line up with her wishes.”

“I’m so tired of wishes and dreams and magic.” 

“Then I suggest you-”

“I swear if you say ‘follow your heart’ I’m going to walk out right now.” 

“Then I will remain silent.” Dovey laughed. “Though it seems like you might walk out anyway.”

Agatha was staring over Dovey’s shoulder to look out at the statue of Mickey Mouse and Walt Disney holding hands. “Yeah, I might.” 

***  
Sophie wore a red pinstripe suit and her main street mickey ears for dapper day. Her hair was in a perfect curl and her lipstick matched her suit to the shade. The dapper dans were a staple in Main Street, so she figured it would be a good costume. 

Despite her outfit looking exactly how she planned, a sour expression still graced her face, and her heel was clicking the floor annoyingly. 

“Hey, sunshine.” Hort smiled as he walked into the Main Street fire department, where people picked up cards for the Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom game. He was dressed vaguely like Buzz Lightyear, in the dapper day style of course. But his outfit looked rushed and messy, thought Sophie.

“You look thrilled that dapper day is here.” He said sarcastically.

“She isn’t here.” 

‘Who?”

“Agatha!” Sophie was exasperated with the little piece of scum. He was from Tomorrowland too, the worst land in the park. “Today was the day she was deciding whether to leave or stay. And she’s not here!”

“Yeah, Tedros will be really bummed.”

“Tedros? I’ll be ‘really bummed’ as you like to say. She was really sweet and funny and now she’s gone!”

“She’s not here.” Hester came strolling in in brown pants, a white button up shirt, suspenders, and a newsie cap. 

“Who are you?” Hort asked.

“Tom Sawyer, space boy.” 

“No, she’s not here.” Sophie sighed. “I’m going to miss her. A lot.”

“I guess one of us has to go tell the lover boy then.” Anadil was wearing a straight black dress with a shaw, covered in objects stitched on. Her hair looked like it had been struck by lightning. She had gotten Madame Leota down perfectly, from the tiny violin on her shaw to the electric blue eyeshadow. 

“Not it!” Dot cried. She had on a doll-like yellow skirt, a red button shirt on over it, and a honey pot purse. Both Hester and Anadil looked her up and down. “Do you like my costume?” Dot blushed. “It’s Winnie the Pooh.” 

“Yeah, it’s adorable.” Hester rolled her eyes. 

“He needs to know.” Sophie looked at her watch.

“He’ll figure it out.” Hester tried to convince herself she wouldn’t miss Agatha.

Tedros was waiting by the castle in a crisp blue best, pink tie, and blue pants. He had his Fantasyland mickey ears on and anytime a kid walked by he would shower them in glitter and told them to have a magical day. He had been waiting there since the park opened, waiting for Agatha. He had dressed as Cinderella’s fairy godmother, thinking of Agatha the whole time he got ready. She hadn’t texted him to say if she was staying or leaving, so he was worried. He thought of texting her but wasn’t sure what to say. 

“Honey,” Sophie walked up to him and patted his back. “I don’t think she’s coming.” 

“But I wished on all the stars.” Tedros just shook his head over and over again.

“I know, doll. I know.” 

Then they saw her. She was in a white 50’s dress, with a red sash covering half of it. She had a brown vest and a neck scarf, and knee high boots. Atop her head was Tedros’ handmade Adventureland ears. The second she saw him, she ran down Main Street to his arms.

“Agatha! You're here!” Tedros buried his head in her shoulders.

“I am.” She whispered in his ear. She let him go and straightened her dress. “And I’m not here for you, or my mom, or anyone. Expect the little girls who love watching pirates burn down cities, and the little boys who likes riding the Magic Carpets of Aladdin. I’m here for me,” She stared in his eyes for a second. “But I’m so glad you're here too.” 

She kissed him, right in front of the castle, and all the people around him. The people who were passing by thought, that looks like Happily Ever After.

And it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone involved in the big bang! check out the awesome art done by my team mates!! (Instagram @nandaink @colouranomaly @erpbandj @baetrixv) (Tumbler @breeee_r) Thanks also to my beta readers @joy_soph and @calistasalsabila_cpw on Instagram


End file.
